Lips of an Angel
by allienicole16
Summary: Buffy and Spike were best friends when suddenly things began to change and they pulled away from each other. Now they're about to meet again and it's going to be crazy. The whole story is based off of a bunch of hinder songs. Please review!
1. Homecoming Queen

**Authors Note: This is a story i wrote this summer. It's Buffy and Spike and it's set to songs by the group Hinder. You should check out their cd if you havent already. This story is completed and i'll have it all up this week. As always read and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss own the characters and Hinder owns the songs. **

* * *

Chapter One: Homecoming Queen

"I can't believe this." Buffy said as she sat down.

"You can't believe what Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"This!" Buffy said as she pointed to an article in the paper.

Dawn looked down at the article in question. "Firewall coming to Sunnydale, okay what's so horrible about that? They're awesome."

"Dawn, don't you remember who is in the band?"

Dawn thought about it then realization hit her like a Mac truck. "William."

"Yeah or rather Spike if we want to get technical here." Buffy said as she put her head in her hands.

"Maybe you won't see him."

"Dawn they're coming to my club."

"What?" Dawn said as she looked back at the article.

"Yeah some manager called yesterday to book a band, but Willow never said who it was, now I see why."

"Yeah me too, so what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll just have to suck it up now wont I." Buffy said before she left the room.

* * *

"So we're going to California now?" Xander asked.

"Yeah we're going to some small town outside of LA." Angel said as he stared at the TV.

"Why are we going there?"

"Supposedly the club scene there is awesome."

"What club?" Spike said as he walked out of his room.

"Oh some club called the bronze." Xander said.

"What about it?"

"It's where we're playing at next month, god Spike will you listen more often." Angel said.

"Shut up peaches you're just jealous."

"Whatever, hey you do know that we're going to be living in California for the next month right?" Angel asked.

"What? I didn't know that. Why are we going to be living there?" Spike asked.

"Well we're moving to record an album and since it's a little town we wont be bothered as much." Oz piped up for the first time that night.

"What town?" Spike asked.

"Let me see…um Sunnydale." Angel said as he looked down at the paper on the table.

"Sunnydale…"Spike said right before he passed out.

* * *

"Willow!" Buffy yelled as she walked into the bronze. The club had originally belonged to Buffy's cousin, Faith, but when Faith got into drugs and skuzzy boyfriends and went to prison she asked Buffy to take over. It was the best club in Sunnydale and there were even whispers that it was the best club in the county. That didn't faze Buffy though. The club was the club, she didn't care about how popular it was or if people hated it, all she cared about was that everyone that came had a good time. Well that and the music.

"Hey Buff." Willow said as Buffy walked past her and into her office. Willow followed after her and shut the door once she was inside. "So I guess you know." Willow said as she sat down.

"No shit Will. What were you thinking? They can't play here!"

"Buffy, please calm down okay? I told them yes because this is our big chance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Buffy this could be our foot in the door. Having firewall play here could get the club exposure and then we'd get a ton of high profile bands in here."

"Willow I don't care about that."

"I know, but you should because we may be the best but being the best doesn't pay the bills."

Buffy sighed and looked down. "How bad is it getting?"

"More people, more drinks equals less money."

"Oh I see. Fine, Willow I guess you're right. But why did it have to be them?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's life's way of working in mysterious ways." Willow smiled them walked out of Buffy's office.

Buffy closed her eyes then walked over to the small bookcase across the room and opened a book she hadn't peeked at in years. Inside was a picture of a girl with blonde pigtails and a strawberry dress and a little boy with brown shaggy hair and a dress suit on. These were two innocent children who had no idea what was in store for them. "Idiots." Buffy said before she put the book back.

* * *

Spike smiled as he listened to a voicemail his girlfriend, Dru, had left for him. "Dude you ready?" Angel said as he peeked in the room.

Spike shut the phone and looked at Angel. "Are we practicing?"

"Yep the guys want to go over your new tune."

Spike nodded and followed Angel out. "Okay so Xander you remember the beat I showed you last week?" Xander nodded. "Good and Oz just keep the same rhythm as last week." Oz nodded as they all got ready."

"What about me Spike?" Angel asked.

"You know what to do." Spike said as he handed Angel his guitar.

"Okay Spike." Angel said as Spike went up to microphone.

"Okay this one is called Homecoming Queen."

'_It's been five years since I've seen her face__  
__She's the Holy Ghost without a trace__  
__And now we're left with the what-ifs__  
__It's been five years since she left for LA__  
__She's an angel with a dirty face__  
__And it seems to me __  
__She's a casualty of all the pressure__  
__That we put on her__  
__And now we've lost her for good_

_It's such a shame shame shame__  
__That our homecoming queen __  
__Was a lot like you and a lot like me__  
__And she never walked on water__  
__Guess no one really saw her_

_She was so adored by everyone__  
__When it came to looks she was next to none__  
__But loved partying and having too much fun__  
__Then she hooked up with the wrong someone__  
__And he promised everything under the sun__  
__And it seems to me__  
__She's a casualty of all the pressure __  
__That he put on her__  
__And now we've lost her for good_

_It's such a shame shame shame__  
__That our homecoming queen __  
__Was a lot like you and a lot like me__  
__And she never walked on water __  
__Cause no one really saw her_

_Shame shame shame__  
__That our homecoming queen __  
__Had a lot to prove and so many to please__  
__She's just somebody's daughter__  
__Just looking for somebody to love her_

_Well I never knew you__  
__Wish I could've saved you__  
__From losers that drained you__  
__Before you strung out__  
__With so much potential __  
__How could you let us down_

_It's such a shame shame shame__  
__That our homecoming queen __  
__Was a lot like you and a lot like me__  
__And she never walked on water__  
__Guess no one really saw her_

_Shame shame shame__  
__That our homecoming queen __  
__Had a lot to prove and so many to please__  
__She's just somebody's daughter __  
__Looking for somebody to love her__  
__She's just somebody's daughter__  
__Looking for somebody to love her__  
__Shame shame shame'_

Spike turned around when the song was over. "Well?"

"Spike, that was great but who was it about?" Xander asked.

"Does it have to be about someone?" Spike asked.

"Come on man, you sang it with such passion that it has to be about someone." Oz said.

Spike sighed, "It's about a girl I went to school with."

"Who was she?" Angel asked.

"She was my best friend."

* * *

William sighed as he walked out of the dance. Again he'd had to watch the girl of his dreams leave with someone else. And it wasn't just anyone else. It was Parker Abrams, the football captain. 'I wish I was bigger, I'd show that ponce what a man really is. I'd just…' William's thoughts were interrupted by a female voice in the alley way behind the school.

"Cut it out baby." The girl said.

"Come on sweetie, please no one will see."

"But Parker it's an alley way."

"Come on baby I'll make you feel so good." Parker said.

William couldn't believe his ears. Parker was in the alley way with some girl. William knew it was gross to look, but he had to know who Parker was with.

"Okay baby I will." The girl said as Parker undid his pants and released himself. Parker picked up the girl and pushed her up against the wall as he started pounding into her. As she was moaning and withering on Parker that's when William noticed who she was. His dream girl…the love of his life…the high school homecoming queen…his best friend…his Buffy was screwing Parker in an alley way.


	2. Shoulda

**See first chapter for disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter Two: Shoulda

"Good morning Buffy." Tara said as Buffy walked in.

Buffy smiled at Tara. "Good morning Tara…is Willow here?"

"Yeah she's getting things set up for the band's practice here today."

Buffy cringed. "Okay Tara thanks."

"Buffy." Tara said.

"Yes, Tara?"

"She's really sorry…she was up last night for hours talking about how sorry she was to do this to you."

"It's okay Tara. We need to money so it's fine. I mean I don't want to lose the club right?" Tara nodded and Buffy smiled one last time then headed to her office.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled as she ran across the room.

"Hey Willow what's up?"

"The band's manager is here."

"Oh well send him in please." Willow nodded as a man walked up to Buffy.

"Hello I'm Gunn, the band's manager." Gunn extended his hand to Buffy.

"Hello I'm Buffy, the club owner. Welcome to Bronze." Buffy said as she ushered Gunn in and shut the door.

"As you know we'll be playing here in a month, but we're here to record an album as well."

"Oh so that's why you guys are already here."

"Yes, so I need to know if it's okay if the guys practice here in the afternoons before recording."

"I don't see why not I mean just having you here is wonderful enough."

"Great, and here I was worried."

"Worried?"

"Well you see because of our reputation most places won't do this for us."

"Oh no we're cool here. We got extra security so it should be fine."

"Well thank you Buffy. The guys should be here at 1 to practice."

"Okay I'll be here." Buffy smiled as Gunn walked out. "Willow!" Willow walked in and smiled at Buffy. "I have a couple of errands to run but I'll be back by noon."

"Okay…oh and Buffy." Buffy looked up as she grabbed her purse. "Have fun with your errands." Willow winked then left.

* * *

Spike walked off the bus and stared at the building. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover Spike." Angel said.

"Whatever lets go." Spike said as they headed inside.

"Guys you're here." Gunn said as he walked towards them with a redheaded woman.

"Hello Gunn." Angel said.

"Hey who's the lady?" Spike said.

"Oh guys this is Willow, she's the assistant manager."

"Fine club you run here red." Spike said.

"Actually I don't run it, my best friend does."

"Oh…well where is…" Angel said.

"She is umm…oh hey there you are." Willow said as a blonde woman walked in.

Spike didn't recognize her till she was next to Willow. "Buffy?" Spike said as everyone looked at him.

Buffy smiled at everyone. "Hello guys and welcome to the bronze."

"Buffy." Tara said as she walked towards the group.

"Yes Tara."

"You have a phone call."

"Okay thanks…well you guys go ahead and practice. If you need anything I'll be in my office." Buffy said before she left.

* * *

"Okay you guys practice and I'll be back at 3." Gunn said before he left.

"Okay was that THE Buffy?" Xander asked after Willow had gone in the office.

"Yes that was the Buffy. Cant we please drop it?" Spike asked.

"Fine lets just practice." Angel said.

"Lets do shoulda." Oz said.

Spike cringed but agreed anyway.

"Hey Spike." Xander said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure she was just your best friend?"

"Shut up whelp and play the bloody drums."

"Okay guys and a one two a one two three four." Xander yelled.

_'Before I hung up the phone all I could hear __  
__Was the dial tone ring in my ear __  
__If I could go back in time __  
__I'd say those three words __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you __  
__And this can't be saved if you can't be found __  
__You hung up and left me for dead on the ground __  
__You didn't even say goodbye __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you _

_Now that you're gone I'm wasting away __  
__The life has been siphoned right out of my veins __  
__If I could go back in time __  
__I'd say those three words __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you __  
__And this can't be saved if you can't be found __  
__You hung up and left me for dead on the ground __  
__You didn't even say goodbye __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you _

_When you said those three words __  
__I kinda freaked out __  
__When you said them first my jaw hit the ground __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you __  
__And this can't be saved if you can't be found __  
__You hung up and left me for dead on the ground __  
__You didn't even say goodbye __  
__And this can't be saved __  
__And this can't be saved __  
__If you can't be found __  
__If you can't be found __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you __  
__I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you'_

Buffy stood in the doorway to her office listening to the song as tears fell from her eyes and a memory played in her head.

* * *

Buffy ran. She ran so fast she thought she might have broken a few records. She had to though. She had to tell William how she felt about him. He had to know so he could convince her not to leave. She loved William Matthews with all her heart and soul. She just hoped she wasn't too late. Buffy climbed the tree to Will's room and knocked on the window a sleepy eyed William came to the window. "Buffy what is it? It's three in the morning you know."

Buffy hopped in the room and looked at William. "I needed to see you."

"Buffy can't this wait until morning?" William asked.

"No it can't" Buffy kissed Will with everything she had and moaned when he began kissing her back. Will pulled Buffy close to him and slipped a hand in hair. Buffy Summers, his dream girl was kissing him.

'Was this a dream?' Will thought as Buffy pulled away. Buffy smiled at William as he caressed her cheek."Buffy, love, what's going on?"

"Well I think we were making out."

"Ah yes we were but…"

"Quiet." Buffy said before she kissed him again. Will gave himself over to her and moved his kisses to her neck. "Oh William." Buffy moaned. Will took this as a good sign and continued what he was doing. Buffy ran her hands up and down Will's back. She wanted to touch him everywhere. Hell she wanted to give herself to him completely right here and now. "Oh god Will please god please."

"Please what Buffy?" Will teased.

"Touch me."

"Touch you where Buffy?"

'"Here." Buffy said as she took his hand and placed it on her breast."

"Like this?" Will asked as he rubbed her breast.

"Oh god Will…oh god I love you so much." Will stopped and looked at Buffy.

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"Buffy did you just say that you love me?"

"No…yes."

"Buffy…what…how…"

"I just do Will…I love you."

"Oh…well…"

"Will please say something here."

"Buffy…I…"

Buffy turned around as tears began to fall."You don't love me?" Buffy said as she waited.

"Buffy I mean…"

"Oh god." Buffy said before she climbed out the window and out of William's life.

* * *

"Well I think that was a good practice." Xander said as they started walking to the car.

"Yeah it was." Angel said as Oz nodded.

"Hey guys you go ahead." Spike said as he stared at Buffy's office door.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute." Spike said as he walked towards the door. The guys took one last glace at Spike then walked out.

-Knock-

"Come in." Buffy said as Spike opened the door.

"Buffy."

"Spike." Buffy said when she looked up at him.

"You look good." Spike said as he closed the door.

"You look blonde."

"Well I had to ditch the school boy image."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So how'd a girl like you end up here?"

"Do you remember my cousin, Faith? Well she gave me the place just before she got locked up."

"Oh…she always was the crazy one of the family."

"Cut the crap Spike."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want? Or am I just supposed to believe that you came in here to catch up?"

"I want…I just wanted to say hi."

"Well you did now go."

"Fine whatever Buffy."

"What did you expect Spike?"

"I don't know a polite hello might have been nice."

"You don't deserve it."

"Why Buffy? Why don't I deserve it?"

"Because I told you how I felt that night and you said nothing. You just let me stand that with my heart on the ground while you stomped all over it!"

"What did you want me to say? Buffy you surprised me. I didn't say anything because I-"

"Freaked out? I know you told me so in your song."

Spike looked down. "I'm sorry."

Buffy sighed. "I know you are William." Buffy said before she got up and left the room.


	3. Bad Day

Chapter 3: Bad Day

_'Cause you've had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down__  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around__  
__You say you don't know__  
__You tell me don't lie__  
__You work up a smile and you go for a ride__  
__You had a bad day__  
__The camera don't lie __  
__You're coming back down and you really don't mind__  
__You had a bad day__  
__You had a bad day'_

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled up the stairs.

Buffy sat up and turned her stereo off. "Yeah Dawn?"

"Riley's here."

Buffy smiled and headed downstairs. "Hey baby." Buffy said as she hugged Riley.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

Buffy looked up at him. "Well I've been better."

Riley looked down at Buffy. "What's wrong?"

Buffy took his hand and guided him to the couch. "You know how I moved away from Sunnydale when I was a teenager?"

"Yeah you moved when you were 18 because of all the family problems."

Buffy frowned. "Well that's a tiny bit true, but you see there's more to it than that."

"More to it? What could be more to it?"

"I had this best friend, his name was William. We were best friends from diapers to graduation. I was kind of a wild child in high school and I did stupid things all the time, but every time I came down from one of those many stupid things William was always there for me. I can't count the many times he helped me get out of trouble. Anyway the night before I moved I ran to Will's house. I climbed his tree and I told him that I loved him. Not just best friend love, but love with my whole heart. And he said nothing. In fact he just let me stand there. That night my heart was broken and I haven't seen William since."

"Wow that's a story, but Buffy what does that have to do with what happened to you today?"

"Have you heard about the band that's playing at my club next month?"

"Yeah Firewall rocks. You're really lucky that you got them to play there."

"Yeah yeah whatever, Riley the point is that the lead singer of Firewall is William."

"Spike is your childhood friend?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to really talk to him but he came in my office to say hi and we argued and of course memories came back."

"I see, well what are you going to do?"

"Deal with it I guess. I mean the club needs this."

"Yeah it does," Riley said as he leaned down to kiss Buffy, "Well baby I have to run. I'll be home for dinner."

"Home?" Buffy asked.

"Well I am here a lot so I do sort of consider this home."

"Oh well uh that's good Riley. I um I have to go start on dinner. I'll see you later." Buffy kissed Riley then went into the kitchen.

Riley shrugged and walked to the door.

"She loved him a lot you know." Dawn said from her seat on the stairs.

"Did he love her?"

"Yeah he really did, but he couldn't tell her. He told me the next day what had happened between them. I was 14 and even I saw how much he really loved her."

"Thanks Dawn." Riley said sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to help you Riley."

"Then what were you trying to do?"

"I just wanted you to know so that you weren't surprised when the inevitable does happen."

"Surprised by what?"

"You'll see." Dawn said as she got up and headed to her room.

"Whatever." Riley said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she sat on the deck stairs. She hadn't wanted to tell Riley everything that she'd told him, but she had anyway. "Damn it." Buffy said as she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the planter. She pulled one out and lit it up.

"You going at this alone or can I bum one off of you." Spike said as he came out from beside the house.

"How long have you been there?"

"A minute or two." Spike said as he took one from Buffy and lit it up. Spike sat next to her and waited from her to break the silence. When she didn't he decided to. "How long has this habit been going on?"

"Since I moved to LA. How long has it been going on for you?"

"Since you left."

"Ah."

"You know I never could figure out exactly why you left?"

Buffy looked at him. "Please you know damn well why I left."

"I came here in the morning, but nibblet said that you'd already gone."

"I heard about that."

"So who was Captain Cardboard I saw earlier?"

"Captain what? Oh you mean Riley, well he's my boyfriend."

"He reminds me of Parker."

"He is nothing like Parker."

"Okay whatever you say Buffy."

"Why are you here Spike?" Buffy said as she took another hit from her cigarette.

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For the song…for putting that moment into a song."

"Don't be sorry Spike. I love that song."

Spike smiled at Buffy. "You would love a song like that."

"Damn skippy. Spike do you think we can ever be friends again?"

"Depends love, you still hate me?"

"No I don't hate you. I'm not sure that I ever did. I missed you way too much to hate you."

"I missed you too. Can you believe it's been 5 years since we talked like this?"

"Wow it really has been that long. I'm glad you guys are here."

"So am I Buffy." Spike said as he wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulder.

* * *

"There you are." Dawn said as Buffy walked in the back door.

"Yeah I was on the deck."

Dawn smelled the air and glared at Buffy. "What happened to I quit?"

Buffy sighed. "You ever heard of stress?"

"Yeah I think it goes hand in hand with Riley."

"Dawnie." Buffy warned.

"I know…I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about the guy."

"I know Dawn, but he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah I know that, but that doesn't stop me from hating him."

"Fine whatever Dawn. I'm going to take a shower. When Riley gets here tell him I didn't feel good."

"Oh he called while you were outside. He said he's working late so he's just going to go to his place."

"Figures…okay goodnight Dawn." Buffy said as she walked up the stairs.

Dawn sighed then headed outside to check the deck. She had a sneaking suspicion that her sister hadn't been alone. Dawn giggled as she sad down next to him. "We have got to stop meeting like this William."

Spike laughed. "You know Buffy and you are the only two that are allowed to call me that nibblet."

"Good, we're family so we're the only ones that should have that right."

Spike crushed his cigarette out under his boot. "Is she happy?"

"Honestly…no she hasn't been happy for years. I think the only time she is even remotely close to being happy is when she's at the club."

Spike stood up and smiled down at Dawn. "I thought so. Good night Dawn."

"Good night Spike." Dawn said as she watched him leave. 'Oh yeah he still loves her.' Dawn thought to herself before she went inside.

* * *

-2 Weeks Till The Concert-

"Okay so we may need a few extra tables for the concert." Buffy said as she walked around with Willow as they looked at the layout of the club.

"Okay we can do that. Oh Buffy we're going to need a play list from the guys."

"Okay I'll go ask them for it. Are they still back there?" Buffy said as she pointed to the stage.

"Yeah or at least they were last time I saw them."

"Thanks Willow." Buffy said as she headed backstage.

"Ello there love." Spike said as Buffy walked behind the curtain.

"Ah! Bell neck look into it."

"Come with a nice leather collar does it?" Spike said as he winked at Buffy.

"You're funny." Buffy said as she smiled at him.

"So what brings you back here love?"

"Well I need a play list from you guys, you know since the show is 2 weeks away."

"Oh yeah sure I can get that for you."

"Okay thanks. So here write them down here them being this to my office okay?" Buffy said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Yeah sure love." Spike said as he took the paper from her.

"Spike." A dark haired woman said as she walked backstage.

Spike looked at her and smiled when he recognized her. "Drusilla?"

"Spike." Drusilla said as she walked into his arms.

"Dru what are you doing here?"

"I missed you so terribly love." Dru said.

"Oh pet I missed you too."

Buffy took this as her queue to leave and began inching away.

"Buffy wait," Spike said as he grabbed her hand, "Dru I want you to meet someone. Buffy this is my girlfriend, Drusilla. Dru this is Buffy, my childhood friend."

Buffy smiled at Dru. "It's very nice to meet you."

Dru nodded. "You too pet. I've heard a lot about you."

"Well Spike I really have to go." Buffy said as she smiled at him.

"Okay I'll drop this by later."

"Okay." Buffy yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.

"So that was Buffy." Dru said as she snuggled into Spike's arms.

"Yeah that sure was." Spike said as he pulled Dru closer to him.


	4. Better Than Me

Chapter Four: Better Than Me

Buffy climbed up the stairs groaning with each step she took. Today had been a long day. Between making sure everything was set for the concert to avoiding witnessing Spike and his girlfriend making out everywhere, which seemed to be the hardest task of all. She was more than happy for him, but did he have to flaunt it so much. "Go I need a Riley!" Buffy said as she opened the door and found Riley sitting on her bed.

"Buffy." Riley said as he stood up.

Buffy closed the door and walked over to him. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"You forgot again."

"Forgot what?"

"We had a date tonight remember? We were going to have dinner then catch a movie."

"Oh god Riley I'm so sorry."

"That's the third time this week Buffy."

"I know Riley and I'm so sorry."

"Buffy sorry just isn't going to cut it anymore. All you care about is that stupid ass club and that fucking band. You don't care about us anymore Buffy."

"Riley that stupid ass club as you so nicely put it is my sole income. So excuse me for wanting to make sure we stay in business and that I have a house to live in."

"What about you and I Buffy? Don't you care about us? Don't you care about me?"

"Riley of course I do."

"Then why don't you return my calls? Why do I always have to make the first move lately? Why is it that every time I come down to the club to see you Willow says that you're busy with the band?"

"I'm sorry about that, but Spike and the guys needed my-"

"There you go talking about him again. I swear Buffy lately you haven't have a single story that hasn't had him in it. I hear his name more than anything else lately."

"I'm sorry Riley."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Buffy looked at him disgusted. "No I'm not sleeping with him. Riley I'm not that type of person."

"You could have fooled me."

"Riley, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Lately you have. When I'm with you Buffy it's like the whole world falls away and all there is, is you."

"And you think that I don't feel the same way about you? How dare you tell me how I feel.

"You keep me at a distance Buffy. You never even call to check up on me."

"Oh I'm sorry. You know, um I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you when I thought my club, my life was at stake."

"It's about me taking care of you. It's about letting me in so you don't have to be on top of everything all the time."

"But I do! That's part of who I am. And that's what this is is all about, isn't it? You can't handle the fact that I'm stronger than you."

"It's hard sometimes yeah. But that's not it."

"Then what; what else do you want from me Riley? I've given you everything that I have. I've given you my heart, my body and soul."

"You say that, but I don't feel it. I just don't feel it."

"Well, whose fault is that? Because I'm telling you this is it. This is me. This is the package. And if it's so deficient that you need to go and accuse me of things that aren't true, then we REALLY have a problem."

Riley looked down at the ground then up at Buffy. "I'm leaving Buffy; let me know when you aren't so busy." Riley said as he pushed past Buffy and out the door.

Buffy sank down to the ground as she started to cry.

* * *

_-Ring-_ "Uh." Spike groaned as he rolled out of Dru's arms to answer his phone. "Ello?"

"Um Spike." Buffy said between sniffles.

"Hold on." Spike said into the phone as he got up.

"Where are you going baby?" Dru asked.

"I'll be right back love." Spike said as he kissed Dru's forehead then left the room. "Buffy."

"Oh Spike I'm sorry to call you so late, but I didn't know who else to call." Buffy cried into the phone.

"Hey why are you crying? Did something happen? Is Dawn okay?"

"Yeah Dawn's okay."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Riley and I got into it really bad today."

"What'd he do?"

"He accused me of not caring about him and cheating on him."

"What an asshole! Who does he think you're cheating on him with?"

Buffy laughed. "Talk about the past coming back…um he thinks it's you."

Spike laughed. "Wow the past sure does like to make a nice reappearance. Buffy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm better; I just really needed to talk to you."

"This reminds me of that night after prom."

"Yeah, it reminds me of it too."

"Hey I have to go back to bed or Dru will get suspicious. But listen to the song better than me on our CD."

"Okay, but why?"

"You'll see. Good night love." Spike said before he hung up.

* * *

Buffy hung up the phone and grabbed the CD. She placed it in her CD player and hit play.

_'I think you can do much better than me__  
__After all the lies that I made you believe__  
__Guilt kicks in and I start to see__  
__The edge of the bed__  
__Where your nightgown used to be__  
__I told myself I won't miss you__  
__But I remembered__  
__What it feels like beside you__  
__I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes__  
__And I think you should know this__  
__You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes__  
__I found those pictures I took__  
__That you were looking for__  
__If there's one memory I don't want to lose__  
__That time at the mall__  
__You and me in the dressing room__  
__I told myself I won't miss you__  
__But I remembered__  
__What it feels like beside you__  
__I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes__  
__And I think you should know this__  
__You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder__  
__Wish I never would've said it's over__  
__And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older__  
__Cause we never really had our closure__  
__This can't be the end__  
__I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes__  
__And I think you should know this__  
__You deserve much better than me__  
__I really miss your hair in my face__  
__And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this__  
__you deserve much better than me __  
__(And I think you should know this) __  
__(You deserve much better than me)'_

Buffy grabbed the CD cover when the song was over and flipped to the lyrics for the song. She looked up at who was listed as the writer of the song and smiled.

* * *

_"Come on Will give it back." Buffy said as she lunged across the bed._

_"No Buffy this is really good." William said as he avoided Buffy._

_"Will that's a private poem please let me have it back."_

_William smiled and shook his head. "Buffy one day I'm going to write a song with this in it."_

_"Fine, but when you print it you have to use a nickname for me or I'll sue your ass."_

_"Fine Buffy whatever you want."_

Buffy smiled and reread the words. 'Better than Me: Written By: Spike Matthews and the Slayer.'


	5. One Thing

Chapter 5: One Thing

"Good morning Buffy." Dawn said as Buffy walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning sis. So I take it you heard the fight." Buffy said as she looked at the massive amount of food Dawn had cooked.

"Yeah and as usual he's a dick."

"Dawnie..." Buffy said as she glared at her sister.

"Sorry I just don't like him. Are you alright though?"

"Yeah I mean he has a right to be mad, but I don't know."

"Well maybe he should just wake up and realize that the club is just a big part of your life."

"I know and I told him that but-"

'Ding Dong'

"Hold that thought." Dawn said as she went to answer the door. "Oh hey Buffy it's for you."

Buffy walked to the door and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey Spike."

"Good morning Buffy. Good morning Nibblet."

"Hey Spike…Buffy I'll be in my room." Dawn said as she headed up the stairs.

"Sorry about her. She's just being Dawn." Buffy said as she ushered Spike in.

"It's fine. I actually kind of missed the nibblet."

"Well she missed you too Spike. I think especially when our mom died." Buffy said as she smiled at Spike.

"Buffy I wanted so badly to come back here, but by the time I'd found about Joyce, it was too late."

Buffy placed her hand on his cheek. "I know all of this Spike and its okay. You didn't know what was going on otherwise you would have been here."

Spike looked down at her and smiled. "I really missed you love."

Buffy smiled and sat down. "So I listened to the song."

"Bet you recognized it pretty quickly." Spike said as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah and let me just say this. The slayer?"

"Yeah well it fits you."

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"A promise is a promise Buffy."

"We were 16."

"Would it have mattered any more if we were 20?"

"No…so what memory did that song stem from?"

"I got it from prom night and the day before graduation."

"Oh yeah the mall…I forgot about that. Oh god and Prom night…what was a disaster."

* * *

Buffy smiled as she walked in the guy on Parker's arm. "So do you want to dance?" Buffy asked Parker once they were at a table.

"Not right now." Parker said as he let got of Buffy and went to join the rest of his football buddies.

Buffy frowned and pulled up a chair. "Hey Buffy; why the long face?" Cordelia said as she walked up to the table.

"Nothing really; how's your night so far?"

"Boring, why do our proms always blow? Hey where's Parker?"

"Over with Larry and the other guys."

"What an ass. Damn it where's Scott?"

"Over there Cordy." Buffy said as she pointed to the guy at the punch table.

"Oh well um…"

"Go I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go have fun. One of us should at least have some fun tonight."

Cordy hugged Buffy then ran to Scott. Buffy looked around for Parker who it seemed had decided to disappear. 'Damn him,' she thought as she felt breath on her neck.

"Dance with me love."

Buffy turned around and smiled at William. She gave him her hand as he pulled her up and led her on the dance floor. William pulled Buffy close to him and rested his hand on the small of her back. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. They danced as the song played on.

_'Restless tonight__  
__Cause I wasted the light__  
__Between both these times__  
__I drew a really thin line__  
__It's nothing I planned__  
__And not that I can__  
__But you should be mine__  
__Across that line_

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_I promise I might__  
__Not walk on by__  
__Maybe next time__  
__But not this time_

_Even though I know__  
__I don't want to know__  
__Yeah I guess I know__  
__I just hate how it sounds_

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something'_

Buffy looked up at William as he smiled down at her. "No glasses?"

"I felt like getting contacts."

"I like it William. I love your eyes."

"Thank you Buffy."

Buffy put her head back on his shoulder as he sang along with the song.

_  
__'Even though I know__  
__I don't want to know__  
__Yeah I guess I know__  
__I just hate how it sounds_

_Even though I know__  
__I don't want to know__  
__Yeah I guess I know__  
__I just hate how it sounds_

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all__  
__If I gave it all away for one thing__  
__Just for one thing__  
__If I sorted it out__  
__If I knew all about this one thing__  
__Wouldn't that be something'_

Will pulled away as Buffy smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome love." Will said before he walked away.

* * *

Buffy decided to go to the bathroom before going to find Parker. Buffy opened the door but hesitated going in when she heard her name.

"I'm telling you Anya, Buffy has no idea what's going on."

"Harmony you can't do this to her. I thought she was your friend."

"She's a fellow cheerleader not my friend. Plus Parker is a good fuck."

"Harmony you're sick."

Buffy ran out of the bathroom and looked around the gym. She couldn't believe what she had just head. 'Harmony is lying I know it,' Buffy thought as she continued searching for Parker. When she found him she quickly walked over to him. "Parker can we talk?"

Parker turned around and looked at her. "Babe I'm busy right now."

"Please Parker."

"No I'll meet up with you later."

Buffy got angry and spun him back around. "Are you fucking Harmony?"

"Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"From her. She was bragging about it in the bathroom. She said you're a good fuck."

"Buffy lets go outside and talk about this." Parker said as he grabbed her arm.

"No god damn it I will not go outside. I want you to answer me right now Parker. Are you fucking her?" Buffy yelled as everyone looked at them.

"Buffy please." Parker whispered.

"Did you?" Buffy asked again.

"Yes Buffy I did. Are you happy now?"

Buffy took a step backward. "How could you?"

"I didn't take much I just had to think about you and your precious William and the rest was easy."

"What?"

"I know you're screwing him Buffy."

"Oh Parker you couldn't be more wrong." Buffy said before she ran out of the gym. She looked around for William's car, but when she didn't find it she decided to just go to his house.

* * *

William drove around trying to clear his mind. That dance had really gotten his mind and his umm 'friend' going. He loved her more than anything, but being that close to her and not being able to do or say anything was just too much. Will shut the car off after he pulled in the driveway. He wasn't even paying attention to what his uncle said as he walked to his room and opened the door. He finally came out of his daze when he found Buffy asleep on his bed. He walked in and shut the door quietly so it wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. He quietly made his way to the side of the bed and knelt down to look at her face. As he looked at her he noticed the tear stains on her face. 'She cried herself to sleep,' Will thought as he gently tapped her. "Buffy love wake up."

Buffy slowly opened her eyes to William's bright blue ones. "Will?"

"Hello there love."

"You weren't home so I waited." Buffy said as she sat up.

"I appreciate that, but I want to know what's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to see you."

Will reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Then why the waterworks love?"

"Allergies." Buffy said

"Fine if you don't want to tell me that's fine I'll go watch TV." Will stood up, but Buffy grabbed his hand.

"Parker slept with Harmony." Buffy said so quietly that William almost didn't hear her.

"He did what?" Will said as he sat next to her.

"After we danced I went to the bathroom and that's when I heard Harmony tell Anya that she was screwing Parker. So I went and confronted him, but he was an ass so my anger got the best of me and it became a scene. God Will he says he did it because of you." Buffy said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around William's neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "It's okay Buffy. Love you're better off without him. He's an asshole who doesn't deserve you."

Buffy looked up at Will and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing what you always do." Buffy said as she leaned up.

"Buffy what are you-"

"Shh." Buffy said as she pressed her lips to his.

Will kissed her back and let his hands caress his back as he gave into her completely. Then he felt the tears and pulled back to look at her.

"Oh god Will why me?" Buffy said as she collapses in his lap. Will stroked her back until he heard her soft snores. He picked her up and moved her over to the pillows. "Will?" Buffy asked.

"Yes love?"

"Can I borrow a tee shirt and shorts?"

Will walked over to his dresser and pulled the clothes out for her. "Here. I'll be right back." Will said as he left the room. He tired to slow down his breathing as he headed down to call Buffy's mom.

"How's Buffy?" William's Uncle Rupert asked.

"She's upset, but I think she's going to sleep."

"William I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will warn you."

"I know Uncle. I'll be good. I just need to stay by her tonight okay?"

"Alright. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm going to call Joyce. I don't want her to worry." Will said as he picked up the phone.

"I already called her. I told her you'd bring Buffy by around 1 tomorrow."

"Thank you uncle. Good night." Will said before he headed upstairs. He quietly reentered his room, grabbed night clothes for himself and changed in the closet. Then he walked to the bed and got in beside Buffy.

"Good night Will." Buffy said as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Good night love." Will said as he held her close and fell asleep.

* * *

"That was the worst and best night of my life." Buffy said as she smiled at Spike.

"Yeah it was the best night of my life too."

"Spike-"

"Call me William."

"Okay William. What happened that night?"

"The night you came to my window?"

"Yeah that night."

"Well I guess I freaked out and I just clammed up."

"Will can I confess something to you?"

"Of course you can."

"The night of prom when I fell asleep at your house, you said I love you in your sleep."

"So maybe I said it as a friend."

"No Will you said I really love you Buffy."

"Oh…I did?"

"Yeah and that's why when I came to you it hurt so bad because I knew that you did love me. But I thought you could only love me in your dreams because the real me was too horrible or something."

"Oh god. Buffy I thought…oh god."

"What?"

"There's more to that night than just me clamming up. I was scared. I loved you so much that I felt like my heart would break through my chest. I was scared that if I admitted it to you and felt all the things that I knew I was going to feel and if we broke up…I was a child Buffy. If I had known what I know now-"

"Things would be different."

"Yeah they would."

"I'm glad that things are the way they are. Otherwise I wouldn't own the club and you wouldn't be a rock star."

Spike smiled. "You're right. I wouldn't be if it wasn't for everything that happened."

"Well I have to go down to the club."

"Oh yeah I have to rehearse." Spike stood up and Buffy followed suit. "I'm really sorry about Joyce." Spike said as he pulled her into a hug.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him. "I know Will."

Spike pulled away from her then walked out of the house.

Buffy smiled and headed up stairs.

"So what happened the day before graduation?"

"Were you listening?"

"Of course I was."

"Dawn what have I told you about listening to my conversations."

"Not to spy, but Buffy, you love him. I can see it."

"No Dawn I love Riley."

"No Buffy that's why I spied."

"What? You spied so you cant tell me that I love Spike and not Riley.:

"Yeah pretty much."

"Whatever Dawn."

"So tell me what happened."

"Will you go away if I do?"

"Yes I'll go away."

"Fine." Buffy said as she sat on the stairs next to Dawn.

* * *

"So are we mall bound?" Buffy asked Anya as they walked to her car.

"Yeah I need something sexy."

"Anya stop right there."

"What?"

"Every time anything sexy comes up you have to say, in vivid detail might I add, what you plan to do. I really don't want to listen to that today please."

"Fine Buffy I wont tell you. But you're missing out."

"I really don't mind." Buffy said as they got in the car.

"So you never did tell me where you went after prom."

"I know."

"Are you ever going to?"

"Nope."

"Fine!" Anya said as they pulled into the mall parking lot. "You know I was going to tell you about Parker, but I didn't find out about it till that night."

"Anya I know that."

"I really am sorry."

"And I believe you. Can we go in now please?"

"Yeah sure." Anya said as they got out.

"Okay so where to?" Buffy asked.

"I really have to pee. So you go to kohl's and I'll meet you there." Anya said before she walked away.

'Thanks Anya,' Buffy thought as she headed into kohl's. Buffy walked back to the juniors section and looked at jeans while she waited for Anya. When she found a pair that she liked she decided to go try them on. Once she was in the dressing room she started changing when she heard someone knock on her door. "Um there's someone in here." Buffy said as she buttoned her jeans. The person knocked again and Buffy unlocked her door and opened it only to have someone push their way in. "Excuse me who are…William?"

"Hey Buffy."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk in and I was waiting for you, but I saw Anya and I don't feel like talked to her so I hid here."

"William what on earth-" Buffy said before Will placed his hand over her mouth.

"Buffy are you in here? Buffy?" Anya yelled.

Buffy looked at Will as he stared at the door. She couldn't figure out what had gotten into him.

"Fine if she wants to be like this then I'll just leave." Anya said before she walked out.

Buffy bit Will's hand and smiled when he yelped a little. "What the bleeding hell Buffy?"

"She left."

"Oh well whatever I'm going. Thanks Buffy."

"Will I didn't-"

Will cut her off by lightly kissing her lips. Buffy didn't even have time to react because it ended as soon as it began. Will quickly walked out of the dressing room and out of the store. Buffy sank down on to the bench seat and stared at the open door.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer me?"

"Anya are you done shopping?"

"Yeah you should see what I got."

"Can we go?"

"Uh yeah sure."

* * *

"So he kissed you?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah and it was that day that I realized that I loved him." Buffy said.

"Wow you never told me that."

"I never told anyone that…well wait I told mom."

"You know mom really wanted you two to get together."

"I know. I really wanted us to be together too."


	6. Unfaithful

Chapter 6: Unfaithful

_'and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful __  
__and it kills him inside __  
__to know that I am happy with some other guy __  
__I can see him dying _

_I don't wanna do this anymore __  
__I don't wanna be the reason why __  
__Every time I walk out the door __  
__I see him die a little more inside __  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore __  
__I don't wanna take away his life __  
__I don't wanna be... __  
__a murderer'_

"Dru I'm back." Spike said ash he walked into the hotel room.

"Ello love, where'd you go?"

Spike walked over to the table and took out his wallet and keys. "I went to practice."

"The guys called this morning looking for you, so you want to try that answer again." Dru said as she glared at Spike.  
"I went to see Buffy this morning. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"What happened to her?"

"Her boyfriend was a complete ass hole and he really hurt her."

"Did he hit her?"

"No he didn't."

"How'd you know about it?"

"She called last night. God Dru what's with the twenty questions?"

"Is that why you let the room last night?"

"Yes."

'Spike you can't do this to me. Not now please."

"Do what Dru?"

"I can see it Spike. I can see you slipping away and going to her."

"Dru there is nothing going on between us. I love you." Dru walked away as Spike tried to grab her. "Dru please talk to me."

"You think you're over her, but I can hear William talking. He's screaming at me to let you go. You have to figure it out Spike. I'll be waiting for you when you do." Dru said before she walked out.

* * *

"So do we have anything new to play?" Angel asked Xander and Oz as they sat around in the hotel lounge.

"Not really. Most of our new stuff we still have to figure out some cords for." Oz said.

"Maybe we should play a new song just to get people interested." Xander said.

"Okay, but which one?" Angel asked.

"Here, how about this?" Spike said as he handed Angel a stack of papers.

'What's this?" Xander asked as he took the drum part from Angel.

"A new song I wrote. I want to play it here and only here." Spike said.

"Why here?" Oz asked as he took the bass part.

"You'll see. So we'll meet at the studio in an hour." Spike said.

"Why can't we meet at the bronze?" Xander asked.

"Just meet me at the studio." Spike said before he headed back upstairs.

* * *

"Buffy are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Willow asked as Buffy cleaned up the tables.

"Will he just got really mad, because I'm always here now."

"Are you guys over?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure. I know that everything is screwed up, but I also know that I care for Riley."

"Caring for him doesn't always mean that you love him. Buffy do you honestly love Riley?"

Buffy looked at Willow. I um…I just…" Buffy sat down and stared at the ground.

"You don't love him do you Buffy?"

"No Willow…after 2 years I don't love Riley. Hell I'm not even sure that I care about him as much as I thought I did."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I can't just lead him on. I have to end it with him."

"Buffy?"

"What?"

"If I ask you something you have to swear that you wont flip out."

"I swear."

"Do you still love Spike?"

"What? Willow, where are you getting that from?"

"Well you two seem to be very close and the way you smile when he walks in."

"Willow I don't smile."

"Yes you do and I'm not the only one who has noticed either."

"What?"

"Tara noticed too, but she didn't know how to tell you."

Buffy grew silent as she thought about what Willow had said. "Do I really smile?"

"Yeah and your eyes do this kind of twinkle thing."

"I think… I think I may still love him."

"I think you're right Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled at Willow.

* * *

"Riley she isn't home." Dawn said as she shut the door.

"Fine I'll wait." Riley said as he walked into the living room.

Dawn sighed and walked back to the kitchen. "Sorry about that. My sister's boyfriend is here." Dawn said.

"It's okay baby. So when do you want to go see the movie?"

"We'll go as soon as Buffy gets home." Dawn said as the front door opened.

"Dawnie I'm home." Buffy said as she set her purse down. Dawn walked to the dinning room and pointed at the living room. Buffy looked in the room and saw Riley. She smiled at Dawn then went to meet him. "Hello Riley."

Riley stood up. "Buffy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of being unfaithful. I know that you wouldn't do that."

"Riley."

"Please forgive me Buffy."

"Riley please listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"Thank you. Riley I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What? Buffy is this because of the other night because I-"

"It's because I've been lying to myself for 2 years."

"Huh?"

"I told myself that I loved you when really I never stopped loving someone else."

"Is it William?" Riley asked as Buffy looked down. Riley closed his eyes and tried to calm his anger. When he couldn't he turned around and walked out of the house.

* * *

Buffy ran her hands through her hair then headed to the kitchen. "Dawn I'm sorry about…oh hello." Buffy said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Buffy I'd like you to meet someone. Buffy this is Connor Liam, my boyfriend."

Buffy shook the hand that the young man extended. "It's very nice to meet you. Dawn speak quite highly of you."

"Well she hasn't mentioned you, but it's very nice to meet you. Dawn a word please." Buffy said before she walked in the living room. "Dawn, how come you didn't tell me about Connor?"

"I didn't you because we started dating when you were dealing with the band coming to the club and you were really busy."

"Oh…he's cute."

"I know. Buffy did you and Riley?"

"Yeah we're over."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We just weren't meant to be together."

"Well we're off to the movies."

"Okay have fun."

Dawn smiled then went to get Connor. Buffy waited till they left before she picked up the phone to call Spike.

"Hello." Dru said on the other end.

Buffy froze then shut the phone off.

* * *

"Weird." Dru said as she put Spike's phone down.

"Dru what are you doing here?" Spike said as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I was waiting for you, but your phone rang so I answered it, but they hung up."

Spike walked across the room and quickly picked up the phone. "Why on earth would you answer my phone? I have this phone for business. What if my manager was the one who called and when you answered he got confused and hung up." Spike yelled as he got dressed.

"Spike I'm sorry. I thought I was doing you a favor. I'll never do it again." Dru said as she walked over to Spike.

"Don't answer it okay?"

"Okay." Dru said as Spike looked at her.

"Why are you here Dru?"

"I thought about everything and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What you said helped me."

"So you know what you want?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"What is it?"

"Come to concert next week. I'll tell you then."

Dru nodded then left the room.


	7. Lips of an Angel

Chapter 7: Lips of an Angel

-Day before the Concert-

"Willow!" Buffy yelled from her desk.

Willow popped her head in the doorway. "Yeah Buffy?"

"There's a sign out front saying we're closed tonight right?"

"Yeah I put it out this morning."

"How'd last night kill us drinks wise?"

"We just got another shipment this morning."

"Okay how's the final practice going?"

"Spike says they're fine, they just have a new song to add to the play list."

"Oh okay I'll go get the new play list. Can you check with Doyle on the security?" Buffy said as she got up.

"Sure, then we'll have lunch okay?" Willow said as Buffy headed out the door.

"Kay Wills." Buffy walked back stage and found Xander.

"Buffy what brings you back here?" Xander asked.

"I need to check on something. Is Spike around?"

"He's back there."

"Okay thanks." Buffy walked towards the sound of someone playing guitar. Buffy learned again the door frame of Spike's dressing room. She watched as he played and hummed to the rhythm of the tune.

When he finished Buffy applauded. "Oh god Buffy you scared me."

Buffy walked in the room. "Sorry, but hey that was really good."

"Oh thanks. So what can I do for you?"

"Willow said you want to add a song to the set list."

"Yeah it's called Lips of an Angel. I want to put it between shoulda and homecoming queen."

"Okay will do." Buffy said as she wrote it down then headed out the door.

"Buffy." Spike said.

"Yeah?" Buffy said as she turned around.

"Thank you."

"Okay what for?"

"Thanks for not hating me."

"Oh you're welcome." Buffy said as she walked out.

* * *

-Concert Day-

"Good morning Buffy." Dawn said as she sat on Buffy's bed.

"Good morning Dawn. What brings you to my room this morning?" Buffy asked as she sat up.

"Today's a big day so not only did I make you breakfast, but I came to wish you luck." Buffy pulled the try over to herself then smiled at Dawn.

"Connor has a ticket. I put it on your dresser."

"Thanks Buffy. You're the best." Dawn kissed Buffy's cheek then ran out of the room.

Buffy ate her breakfast then took a shower. When she got out she dried her hair then threw it in a simple ponytail. She got dressed then did her make up. When she was done she grabbed the tray and headed down to the kitchen. "I'm off to the club." Buffy said as she set the tray down.

"Can we go with you at 3?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I'll be home at 2 to get my hair and stuff ready."

"Okay I'll be ready and Connor will be here."

"Good. See you later Dawnie." Buffy said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Oh yeah and Dawn."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Connor to come out of the basement." Buffy said before she walked out.

Connor walked out of the basement laughing. "I told you she would know." Connor said.

Dawn hit his shoulder. "Shut up."

Connor laughed then pulled Dawn to him. "I love you Dawn."

"I love you too." Dawn leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

"Good you're here." Willow said as she ran to Buffy.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"We need you to okay a ton of stuff."

"Okay where do I sign?"

"The paperwork is on your desk. I'll get it all later." Willow said as she walked away.

Buffy walked into her office and cringed when she saw the stack on her desk. 'Damn,' she thought as she sat down and began working.

* * *

"Hey guys." Gunn said as he walked into the dressing room.

"Hello Gunn." Xander said.

"So what's the show looking like tonight?" Gunn asked.

"Good, we're playing a new song." Angel said.

"One off the new record I hope."

"Actually I wrote this one for this concert only." Spike said.

"Okay well won't that confuse people?"

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Well they'll get the new record expecting to find that song, but it wont be there."

"Well I'll jump into that fire when it happens." Spike said as he walked out.

"What's gotten into him?" Gunn asked.

"I believe that would be a certain club owner that's the cause of his attitude." Xander said

"He loves her." Oz told Gunn.

"Well his attitude better shape up before tonight." Gunn said before he walked out the door.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she picked up yet another paper to sign.

**-Knock-**

Buffy looked up and smiled when she saw Spike. "Hey come on in." Buffy said as she set the paper down.

"Am I interrupting because I can come back later?"

"No it's fine. I need a break anyway. So what bring you here?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you, but I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called."

"Oh it's okay. I'm sorry I hung up."

"I called you back, but you didn't answer."

"I know I thought Dru was calling since she was the one I hung up on."

"Oh…so how's Riley doing?"

"We broke up."

"Really…When did that happen?"

"It happened the night I called you actually."

"Oh what happened?"

"I realized that I just didn't love him. I mean it says something when after 2 years you still don't love the person."

"I've been with Dru for 3 years and I'm not sure I love her as much as she loves me."

"Yeah…it sucks hurting people like that."

"Buffy do you still-"Spike started to ask but was interrupted.

"Hey are you done?" Willow said as she ran in the office.

Buffy quickly signed the last one, and handed the stack to Willow. "There you are. Is there anything else?"

"No just reminding you of the time." Willow said before she slipped out.

"What! Oh shit listen I have to run. I'll be back in an hour." Buffy said as she got up and grabbed her things.

"Okay love I'll see you in an hour." Spike said before Buffy walked out.

* * *

-Concert time-

"Okay good are you guys ready?" Buffy asked as the guys took the stage behind the curtain. The guys all nodded and Buffy walked on to the stage. "Hello everybody, Are you guys ready to rock!" Buffy asked as the crowd cheered. "Good then give a big loud welcome to Firewall!" The crowd went crazy as the curtain rose and the beginning of homecoming queen started. Buffy ran to where Willow was and smiled.

"They're really awesome Buffy!" Willow yelled.

"I know Spike is really on tonight!" Buffy said with a smiled as Willow watched Buffy.

"Yeah guess so." Willow said with a smile before turning back to the man on the stage.

"Hello Sunnydale!" Spike yelled out to the crowd. "That was our new song Homecoming Queen. That'll be on our new record that's due out later this year. Okay the next song was supposed to be an old favorite called Shoulda but I've decided that I want to play something a little different. Okay so this next song has a little bit of a story that I feel I have to share with you so that you can fully understand why I wrote this song. You see recently I was asked a pretty important question and I promised her that tonight she would get her answer. So here it is, a song that's only being played here so you guys should feel lucky. Here it is, 'Lips of an Angel.'"

_Honey why you calling me so late?__  
__It's kinda hard to talk right now.__  
__Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?__  
__I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room__  
__Sometimes I wish she was you__  
__I guess we never really moved on__  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
__It sounds so sweet__  
__Coming from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight__  
__And, yes, I've dreamt of you too__  
__And does he know you're talking to me__  
__Will it start a fight__  
__No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room__  
__Sometimes I wish she was you__  
__I guess we never really moved on__  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
__It sounds so sweet__  
__Coming from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
__It sounds so sweet__  
__Coming from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"Thank you! Now here's an oldie for you guys. Here's Nothing Good about Goodbye!" Spike yelled.

* * *

Buffy felt the tears running down her face as she stared at the man who had told a whole crowd how he felt about her, including his girlfriend.

"Buffy."

Buffy twirled around as she felt someone touch her. "Dru hi wasn't that awesome?"

"Buffy you win."

"I win what?"

"I'm done. Spike chose you. Just please take care of him okay." Dru said before she walked away.

Buffy exchanged a look with Willow before turning back to watch the show.

* * *

"Goodnight Sunnydale! Thank you!" The guys yelled as they exited the stage.

Buffy ran to Spike and jumped into his open arms. "Oh my god you guys were awesome."

Spike pulled Buffy close to him, savoring the contact he had with her. "Did you like the song?"

"Like it? Spike I absolutely loved it."

Spike smiled at Buffy. "So you understand?"

"Yes and I love you William. I never stopped."

Spike smiled and crushed his lips to Buffy's. "I love you too Buffy. I love you with my whole heart." Spike said when they broke apart.

"So what happens now?" Buffy asked.


	8. Epilogue

**Authors Note: This is the last of it. I loved writing it and it was a hit with so many people that I thought it should be posted on here as well. As always tell me what you thought of it cuz your words help me alot when i write my other stories. And my first fan fics were Buffy and Spike. If ya like that 70's show check out my other fics on here. The song used in this chapter is also by hinder and it's called Nothin' good about goodbye.  
**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

* * *

Epilogue:

"So you two got together at your first Sunnydale concert?"

"Yeah that's when we officially got back together." Spike said.

"Yeah I just couldn't live my life without him." Buffy said as she snuggled closer to Spike.

"So you're happy?" The reporter asked.

"Well I thought I would be singing till I lost my voice, but when Buffy got pregnant with Emma. I changed my mind. The record company is great. I'm even producing records for my friends now." Spike said.

"Yeah he really loves what he's doing now." Buffy said as she smiled.

"Well I think that's it." The reporter said as she stood up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Spike said as he shook her hand.

"Follow me and I'll show you to the door." Buffy said as she left the room.

* * *

"Daddy?" A little girl with light brown hair said as she peeked in the room.

"Come here." Spike said as she ran to his arms.

"Daddy, who was that?"

"That was a reporter. She wanted to learn a little bit about me."

"Why?"

"Well because Daddy use to be a big time superstar, but he gave it all up for you, William, Joyce and Mommy."

"Why'd you do that Daddy?"

"He did it, because he loves us and he wanted to be with us all the time." Buffy said as she walked in with little William and baby Joyce.

"I thought he was already asleep." Spike said as the toddler smiled at him.

"No he was playing with his toys. Emma, do you understand?"

"I think so Mommy. Daddy use to be a big rock star, but he loved you so he because a daddy instead."

"Yep, you know for a 6 year old you're pretty smart." Spike said as he pulled William up to him.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Okay everyone kiss Daddy then up to bed with all of you." Buffy said.

"Good night Daddy." Emma said as she kissed her dad then ran upstairs.

"Night dada." William said.

"Good night son."

"Okay Billy time for bed. I'll be back in a few." Buffy said as she took her son's hand and headed upstairs.

"Buffy wait." Spike said as he ran to her.

"What?"

"I forgot to kiss Joyce." Spike said as he kissed the baby's head. "Good night sweet girl."

Buffy smiled then headed upstairs.

* * *

Buffy came back down 20 minutes later and found the living room empty. She walked back to the office and slowly opened the door. "Hey you."

Spike looked up and smiled. "Hey love. Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah it just took me a little longer because Emma wanted to hear a Daddy story." Buffy said as she sat in his lap.

"Which one did you tell her?"

"I told her about the day you proposed to me."

"Oh that's a good one."

* * *

"Are you ready baby?" Buffy asked as she smiled at Spike.

"Yeah I'm ready. Be careful okay." Spike said as he touched her belly.

"I will. I love you, now get up there!"

Spike kissed her then ran on stage. "Okay are you guys ready?"

Angel looked at Spike. "Let's go out with a bang."

Spike nodded as Xander counted down. "One two…one two three four!" Xander said.

_I rolled up my sleeves today__  
__Cause I thought that this was over__  
__But then you called to say__  
__You forgot that broach of your mother's__  
__Every time I try to cut the cord__  
__You come crawling back with some excuse__  
__You forgot something__  
__There's nothing good about goodbye__  
__I could swear I saw you cry__  
__I always knew you'd wind up falling harder__  
__There's nothing good about goodbye__  
__Just say goodbye_

_I rolled up my sleeves today__  
__Cause I thought that this had ended__  
__But then you called again__  
__To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend__  
__And every time I try to cut the cord__  
__You come crawling back with some excuse__  
__You forgot something__  
__There's nothing good about goodbye__  
__I can swear I saw you cry__  
__I always knew you'd wind up falling harder__  
__Falling harder__  
__Every story has two sides__  
__In the he-said-she-said fight__  
__Always knew you'd wind up falling__  
__Falling harder_

_There's nothing good about goodbye__  
__Just say goodbye__  
__Falling, falling harder__  
__You're falling apart__  
__Falling, falling harder__  
__You're falling apart__  
__Falling, falling harder__  
__You're falling apart__  
__Falling, falling harder__  
__You're falling apart__  
__There's nothing good about goodbye__  
__I can swear I saw you cry__  
__I always knew you'd wind up falling__  
__Falling harder__  
__Every story has two sides__  
__In the he-said-she-said fight__  
__She'll always end up falling__  
__Falling harder_

"Thank you Sunnydale! It's great to be back. Okay so I have a little announcement. This is going to be my last concert with Firewall. But I have a good reason for leaving." Spike said as the crowd booed. "Do you guys want to see my good reason for leaving?" The crowd cheered as Spike nodded and ran back stage.

"Spike what are you doing?" Buffy asked as he dragged her on stage.

"This is my reason." Spike said as he pointed to Buffy's pregnant belly. "This woman, this beautiful wonderful woman is carrying my child and even thought she wants me to keep performing I've decided not to. Instead I want to do this." Spike said as he got down on one knee. "Buffy, my whole life there has only been one person who has been absolutely constant in my life and that's you. Whenever something horrible happened you were always there. I've loved you since we were 4 years old. I will keep on loving you until I'm 99 and on my death bed. Buffy you are my everything, my heart, my soul and my life. Buffy will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Buffy smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes William. Of course it's yes." Spike slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her as the crowd went wild.

* * *

"That was the best night of my life." Spike said as he held Buffy.

"Really…Because I figured it was bad because of it being your last concert and all."

"Buffy I didn't lose a thing when I quit firewall. In fact when I was over I became something much more important than that. I became a father and a husband."

"And a damn good one at that." Buffy said as she got up and straddled Spike's lap. "Spike are you really happy? I mean do you ever regret leaving Firewall?"

Spike looked at Buffy and cupped her face in his hands. "I've never regretted my decision for even a second because if I was still a rock star I guarantee that I wouldn't have you. And I would never trade a single day of my life with you for anything."

"I love you so damn much William."

"I love you too Buffy. What do you say we go upstairs and do what we do best?"

"Spike!" Buffy said as he scooped her up and carried her away.

**The End**


End file.
